Not So Simple
by endfyre
Summary: While out on a scouting mission, Levi's squadron is attacked. Levi is hurt, Eren is worried. Ereri and road to recovery stuff. Levi whump! Fluff in later chapters, as well as some more danger ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunther are dead but let's just pretend they aren't in this fic… :)**

**Sorry for not being around for a while. I've been doing a LOT of other stuff.**

Chapter One: No Escape

* * *

><p>Levi lazily wrapped his hand around the reigns of his horse – Marka – and walked towards where the others were going to meet. Today was like all those other bland days, since Levi's team was supposed to do a simple, round-the-clock checkup on the interior areas, making sure that no titans had gotten through. It was simple.<p>

That's what bored Levi.

Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Oluo, Petra, Gunther and Eld all showed up within ten minutes, and the group left out into the open fields within another twenty minutes. A shallow, light fog had blanketed over the earth. Trees stood proudly in the distance, their leaves fallen as autumn began to turn into winter. Levi frowned at the sight of his own misty breath as the group mounted their horses and galloped away.

The wind whistled past them, singing in their ears as they whizzed by on their horses. Eren and Mikasa were discussing something in the back, while Petra and Oluo bickered about another thing. Levi, however, just stayed ahead of the group and tried to ignore their ignorant conversations.

The team was approaching a forest, and Levi began to shout commands. "Petra, Eld and Oluo, go left. Mikasa, Armin and Gunther, go right. Eren, Jean and I will go straight. Meet up at the clearing at the end of the forest. Move out!"

He could hear the faint 'yes sirs' through the quickly multiplying fog, the density growing more and more, making it even harder to see. Eren and Jean followed right behind him, taking up the seriousness of the situation.

Within minutes, it was so foggy and so impossible to see, Levi could barely make out Jean and Eren, even though he was arms length away from them. "Stay together. We need to get out of here, now." Levi kept his voice low. He felt so exposed without his ability to see; like a titan could come from the shadows and eat him whole right then and there.

Suddenly, the three felt footsteps, massive ones – it was probably a small herd – two or three titans approaching them. They all turned just in time to see three, seven-or-so-meter titans clearing past the fog and running straight for them.

"3DMG! Now!" Levi screamed, and all of them went up into the trees within seconds of each other. The horses were gone in another couple of moments, leaving the three soldiers hanging in the trees above the titans.

"Damn…" Jean cursed, frowning as he hung in between two massive trees, titans right below him, chomping at the air and walking around in small circles, trying to get to him. Eren held tightly onto the tree his 3DMG had attached itself to. Levi stood on a tree branch and drew his dual swords. Eren seemed to get the memo and he drew as well. Jean, however, continued to hang, like bait.

"Stay there, Jean, we're coming to help!" Eren called. Jean glared at him.

"You make it sound like I _need_ your help! I'm your bait! You two, kill 'em!" Jean snapped back at Eren.

Levi rolled his eyes and then, faster than lightning it seemed, he leapt forward, his 3DMG throwing him straight where he wanted to go. He spun at such intense speeds, slicing out the nape of two of the titans' necks. Their bodies dropped to the ground lifelessly as the steam rose up, blending in with the layers of fog – which slowly began to clear.

The small captain rounded back and landed on another thick tree branch. Eren went for the last titan while Levi looked behind him, feeling the ground shaking again. In to view came another titan – one that was running at full speed right at them, a disgusting, terrifying smile spreading from ear to ear.

"An abnormal…" Levi muttered under his breath. He went for it and he easily whipped around it, ready to hit the nape of the monster's neck. But before he could, the titan made an unexpected move and it threw a fist up at Levi, just barely missing him. "…what the hell!" The captain reversed his direction and his body was jerked back to the safety of a tree branch.

Or so he thought…

The titan leapt up and cut the tree branch into millions of tiny pieces, like glass shards of a broken wine glass. Levi barely had time to react, using the 3DMG to try and escape, but the titan reached out and grabbed his arm between it's thumb and index finger. Levi winced at the crushing pain but decided to ignore it. He drove the sword through the titan's hand, but it didn't seem to notice as his other hand grabbed Levi's body, his plump fingers wrapping around him entirely.

_Shit…_ Levi mentally cursed. _…no way in hell I'm going to be eaten!_

Using his other sword, he sliced through each finger within one sweep, and the sausages of melting skin and muscle landed on the ground with a couple of thumps. Levi now stood on the titan's head, holding onto his hair as he dodged the flying hands which tried to grab at him.

"Where the hell is Eren? And Jean? The rest of them…" Levi narrowly ducked a sweeping finger. "…where are they?"

He could barely make out Eren and Jean through the fog. They were being swarmed by at least ten fifteen-meter titans. It was impossible…

…it was a coordinated attack.

While Levi was distracted, the titan grabbed Levi's green cape and pulled him into the monster's field of view. Levi made a move to grab two more blades, but before he could, he was falling through the air, dropping to the ground.

The titan grabbed him by his 3DMG as soon as he let Levi go. He heard the sound of the metal being crushed in the titan's fingers, and then the tugging of the gear being yanked off the straps and tossed like a measly piece of trash. The titan then tightened his grip around Levi, crushing his ribs, squeezing the air from his lungs.

And then he was thrown to the ground.

He hit the cold, damp earth with such force that he saw stars. He rolled and finally stopped, laying face down, his arms at his sides and his uniform stained with mud and grass stains. His eyes stared at the scenery ahead of him – the titan slowly approaching him, dropping down to it's hands and knees and staring at him with that same annoying, horrible, goddamned smile.

But all he could do was look it right in the eye. He felt paralyzed. Not by fear, not by pain, but because he was broken. He could feel it. His shattered ribs, his broken bones, his destroyed and mutilated organs.

He was _broken_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next!**

Chapter Two: No Better Savior

* * *

><p>The titan suddenly lurched back, like it was being yanked. Levi was shocked, but because he was so weak, his eyes only widened slightly. Mikasa came from behind the titan and she and slashed at the nape of it's neck while Armin and Gunther held it down with their gear. She made it look so <em>easy<em>, and it made Levi feel so _humiliated and weak_.

However, the titan didn't go down because her swords shattered. The nape of the titan's neck was hard as steel even without the crystallizing armor. Mikasa pulled back.

Eren and Jean, along with Eld, Oluo and Petra, came into view. Petra stopped in her tracks when she saw Levi laying face down and unmoving, but Eren had reached him first. His hands hovered, unsure of what to do, all the while, Levi just stared forward blankly, unable to move, barely able to breathe, and somehow managing to stay conscious through the pain.

It only felt like a dull throb, surprisingly. He expected it to be worse than that, seeing how he was like a bug splattered on a windowsill. Titans swarmed their position, and the abnormal disappeared within the fog. Mikasa cursed. No matter how badly she wanted to go after it, she knew if she did then it would risk the lives of everyone – they had to work together to get out of there, especially if Levi was the one who was down.

Nobody said it, but they knew that Mikasa and Levi were the only ones who were strong enough to fight alone if needed.

"Everyone stick together!" Jean tried to sound like Levi, trying to show that same fearlessness and bravery, but his voice shook with each word. "We can do this…" he whispered to himself. "…we can survive this."

Multiple titans surrounded them. Seven, maybe? No…eight. But being unable to move Levi, they were at a standstill, waiting for death. The titans launched their attack, and everyone but Eren moved to fight. Armin and Jean took on their own, while Mikasa attempted to tackle two at once. Oluo, Petra, Eld and Gunther all fought on their own, watching each other's backs at the same time.

Meanwhile, Eren tried to get Levi to move.

"Captain! You have to move! We have to go!" Eren shouted. He sounded angry, but that anger was at himself. Of _course_ he couldn't move! He was crushed!

Eren's eyes scanned over the others, every one of them battling to their best abilities while still trying to avoid being eaten. He looked back at Levi, who was looking tired now, his eyes going out of focus, barely awake.

"Damnit." Eren eased his hands under Levi's fragile body and he hoisted him up so that his head was resting on Eren's shoulder. Levi whimpered but didn't scream – not while he was still in control, no way he'd show weakness to his bratty subordinate. But the way he sounded was the way a dog squeaked when it was kicked. He hated himself for that.

He could feel Eren's strong arms holding him close to the brat's body, but while he was tightening his hold, it was protective and not as painful as Levi expected it to be. However, he couldn't keep his eyes open. While his head still rested on Eren's shoulder, he closed his eyes, the sounds of his fighting soldiers drowning out and everything going to darkness.

Eren gritted his teeth at the moment he felt his captain's body go slack in his arms. While his left arm was wrapped around Levi's back, pressing him close, Eren reached with his right hand and felt for a pulse. It was weak…and threading, barely there at all.

Mikasa spun in circles around the two titans she fought, but one slipped past her, charging for Eren and Levi; Levi, who was out cold, and Eren, who was holding him. She screamed at the titan, but it ran out of her reach. She was unable to do anything…

Eren stared up in horror at the seventeen-meter titan rushing at him. He glanced down at Levi and swallowed the lump in his throat. Raising his hand to his mouth, he saw no better time than now.

His teeth sunk into the meaty flesh of his hand, and he winced as he tasted the disgusting copper taste. Then, he could feel the transformation happening. He rose up, reaching the height of the titan he was battling. Levi was still laying face down on the grass – Eren was careful to not hit him while transforming.

Petra and Jean were finished their titans and were assisting the others; trying to get everything over with to get out of there. Eren charged the titan, hitting it head first. The monster stumbled and landed against a thick tree's trunk. But Eren didn't allow it to make another move as he hit it so hard in the face, it's skull was smashed in. It dropped dead a few seconds later.

Everyone was either finished or finishing killing their titan. Petra was already kneeling over Levi, calling him by every title he had, hoping he'd respond to one, but he didn't. Eren knelt down and felt disgusted by the fact that Levi – humanity's strongest soldier – could die _here_ and _now_ if someone didn't do something…

Disregarding Petra's shouts not to move him and everyone's stare in shock, Eren carefully lifted Levi into the palm of his hand, laying him out on his back. He had never been so slow and so cautious in his life. Eren then began to walk forward, trying not to shake his hand too much, but Levi wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. The others seemed to understand what he was doing, since they were following right behind him on horseback, Mikasa taking Eren's horse, while Petra took Levi's.

Eventually, Levi opened his eyes. Eren was still in the middle of walking, but they were close to the wall of the city by now. Levi looked up at Eren for a moment, then his head dropped to the side. He tried taking a deep breath, but instead it sent a flare of pain through his entire body and he froze, barely breathing at all now.

"What the hell happened?" Levi asked. He obviously forgot that Eren couldn't speak. _I saved you…_ Eren wanted to say. _…don't move, you're hurt._ That much was out in the open already.

"D-Damn…this h-hurts…" he threw his head back and bit his lip, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He glared at Eren. "…I swear to god, Jaeger, if you tell a-anyone, I'll ki-" But he stopped, gasping for air but failing to do so. His whole body shook and his hands balled into fists as he struggled to stay awake once more, his field of vision going fuzzy and his senses dulling.

He moved, barely, trying to keep himself conscious, and it felt like a hammer hit him in the chest. He yelped and decided it was best _not_ to move. But that action caused the tears to fall, rolling down the sides of his face. And he didn't move to wipe them away, he just lay still, closing his eyes again and praying Eren wouldn't say a word.

And of course, Eren would never.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I based this on a picture I saw...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter.**

Chapter Three: Bring Down Your Walls

* * *

><p>They arrived inside the walls soon enough with no other problems, luckily. Just before going through the gate and into the city, Eren has passed Levi to Jean and Oluo and had pulled himself from his titan body. He was a bit weak from walking that whole way and fighting at the same time, so Mikasa had supported him as they went inside while Hanji ran past them and to the dissolving, steaming titan carcass.<p>

As soon as they came into the view of the military police, Levi was taken away. Eren and the others were told to go home and to relax, to get some sleep and take the edge away. Most of them left, but Petra and Eren stayed, sitting in a long, dark hallway, waiting for news on the captain.

Hours passed.

But those hours felt like days to Eren.

Eventually a doctor stepped from behind a closed door. She shut it behind her. Eren leapt to his feet, but froze when she saw she was covered in blood. Her hands, red. Her apron, red. Even her face had a smudge. Petra stared in horror.

She doctor sighed out of exhaustion. "He needs rest. A _lot_ of rest. The first few days will be the most dangerous for him. And the recovery will take months. But after that, captain Levi will be alright."

Petra laughed quietly out of pure joy. Eren released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He spoke before he even thought. "Can we see him?"

The doctor seemed shocked at his sudden outburst, but she smiled softly. "Of course. But no excitement. He'll be out for a while."

With it said, Eren and Petra thanked the doctor and walked past her into the room. Petra jogged over to the bed and knelt beside it, taking Levi's hand in her own. He was so pale, his skin shades lighter than her own. Eren managed to muster up the courage and walk over to the bed.

His heart dropped into his stomach at the sight of the captain. He looked awful. He was ghostly white, a sheen of cold sweat beaded on his forehead as he struggled for air.

Fresh, white bandages were already becoming a pale, light red, and his disgusting, grass-stained uniform was thrown in the corner of the room, replaced by a light grey button up shirt. Eren could see the bandages crossing over his collar bone and wrapping around his shoulder, and the thought of his injury made him feel guilty.

Guilty he wasn't there to help him fight

Guilty he wasn't there to be of use and do something right.

Guilty he wasn't there to save him in time.

Petra seemed to notice his sudden self-hatred and she rose to her feet.

"This isn't your fault, you know." She looked down at her feet. "We're all at fault. We all could have helped. Not only that, Eren, but he knows the risks."

Eren took in a sharp breath, glaring down at the floor.

"Levi knows the dangers of going out there. And he knows the dangers of fighting alone. He should have waited for backup, and in turn, this happened mostly because of his arrogance."

Eren was speechless. Sure, Levi was a hard ass, but he was _dying_, this wasn't the time to be saying things like that…right?

Petra walked past Eren and made a beeline for the door. "I admire the captain," she started. Her hand rested on the doorknob. "but he was an idiot today. Nothing will change that. It doesn't matter what way you look at it, he was trying to be a hero and he didn't play it safe. He should have _trusted us_."

Petra slammed the door behind her, making Eren jump slightly. Her words were like a poisoned arrow, but she was right in a way. However, he didn't deserve this…

Eren dropped to his knees and rested his head in his arms, which sat on the side of the bed, and he sighed.

His closed his eyes and drifted off into a sleep, praying he wouldn't wake up to a cold, lifeless body in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wouldn't kill Levi off…**

**Sorry this chapter is so short…next will be longer, I promise. Fluff next chapter, too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the views! You guys rock!**

Chapter Four: Unstable

* * *

><p>Eren wished he had woken up to a peaceful bird singing in the windowsill. He wished he had felt the beautiful morning breeze blow through him and calm his nerves. He wished he could have gone into the hallway and smelled cocoa beans and breakfast being served throughout the hospital. He wished he could have woken up and seen Levi.<p>

But he didn't.

He woke up to the deafening sound of thunder rolling across the sky. He jolted awake and rushed over to the opened window, slamming it shut before Levi had gotten sick from the icy, bone-chilling gust of wind.

The captain was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. At first, Eren had felt his heart slam hard, thinking that Levi was dead, but when he shifted and mumbled something, Eren relaxed.

"How're you feeling?" Eren asked, shrugging and biting his lip nervously.

Levi draped his arm across his eyes. "Tired."

_Tired._ Eren pursed his lips. Levi was never tired.

Eren sat down at the foot of the bed. Levi glared down at him but did nothing to stop him. The two just made awkward eye contact until Petra came bursting through the door at high speeds.

"Captain! Are you alright?" She ran over, slamming her hand against the wall as she stood over him. "I heard you were awake! Thank god!"

Eren forced a grin through his confusion. _How did she even know he was awake? I didn't even know ten seconds ago…_

"Lower your voice." he mumbled. He slowly turned onto his side, his back facing Petra. "My head hurts. Keep down."

She slapped a hand over her mouth but quickly removed it. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Eren rose from where he sat on the edge of the bed and walked around to get to Petra. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the captain suddenly.

"We're going to let you rest." Eren chirped. He practically dragged Petra to the door once more.

"See you later, Levi!" Petra waved at him. Eren swiftly shoved her out the door before he walked through and shut it softly behind him.

"Why did you kick us out?" Petra asked, spinning on her heel to face him. "You know somebody should be watching over him."

Eren put his hands on his hips. "And I suppose you're the one to do it?" He raised his eyebrow mockingly.

Petra huffed and turned back around. She began to glide down the hallway, walking faster than normal. She tried to make it look like she simply was done, but Eren could tell she was pissed.

Eren began to walk in the other direction when someone grabbed his wrist.

He was expecting to see Petra, but instead he came eye to eye with Levi. The captain lowered his head before Eren even opened his mouth.

"What are you doing out of bed!?" Eren snapped his arm down, and Levi released Eren's wrist without a fight – hell, he barely had any grasp on him in the first place. Levi slid his hand up the side of the wall and allowed his body to lean heavily against the solid surface.

Eren placed his hand on his shoulder firmly and began to guide him back into the room, but before they could make it past the doorway, Levi grabbed both sides of the door frame, preventing them from going any further.

"Are you going to leave again?" Eren could barely hear the captain speak. It shocked him that Levi would be asking a not-so-Levi-like question. He shrugged, then mentally slapped himself because Levi was facing away from him – he couldn't see him.

The silence drew out, and Eren didn't know what to say. Levi's shoulders sagged at the lack of response and he simply continued on and wandered into the room. However, he didn't get far before his legs gave in and he collapsed to his knees abruptly.

Eren rushed forward, but when he offered the captain a hand, Levi slapped it away. "I don't need your help, Jaeger!" Despite how much it hurt, Levi stood up. He sluggishly dragged himself over to the bed, a limp plaguing his right leg.

_Is he more injured than I thought… _Eren wondered, still standing in the same spot in the middle of the room. He didn't know whether to turn around and walk out the door, or to stay, like Levi wanted. _…he's mad at me. I'll leave._

Without another thought crossing his mind, Eren strutted back into the hallway and shut the door behind him – although once he did it, he realized, it sounded more like he slammed it shut out of anger.

However, he didn't pay attention to that. All he wanted to do was to get away. To clear his head. To think. And to get _away_ from that awkward situation that just happened moments before.

But in reality, he didn't want to leave.

Not really…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been doing a lot of makeup work (I was sick for two days) and my GOD I was slammed. I'm still doing work. Anyway, hope you liked! Hope to update tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just got my **_**Attack on Titan: No Regrets – Volume 1**_** and I AM IN LOVE!**

Chapter Five: Undecided Fate

* * *

><p>The next day was sunny. Water droplets rolled off the roofs every once in a while, and the windows were foggy with a light mist. Eren made his way towards Levi's room. Despite the awkwardness yesterday, he wanted to restart – and he was half hoping Levi forgot about it.<p>

His heart came to a stop when he saw that Levi's room was empty. The bed was made and the sheets were brand new. Eren's eyes widened and he gasped, thinking the worst. He made a sharp turn and made a beeline for the door; trying to find someone, anyone, who might know what happened.

He nearly ran into a nurse. Calming himself down, he asked "Excuse me, do you know where Captain Levi is?"

The nurse smiled. A good sign.

"He's on the balcony. I guess he wanted a change of scenery."

Eren nodded and swiftly moved past her. Once she was inside another room, he broke into a run down the hall, praying that his footsteps didn't sound nearly as loud as he thought they did. He soon reached the balcony doors, and past them, was Levi. He was leaning against the railing staring out at the city below. It was the most casual Eren had seen him – wearing a loose white button down and simple, dark grey pants. A light blue blanket was draped over his shoulders, but didn't go past his waist.

As soon as Eren opened the door, Levi spun around. The two looked at each other for no more than a heartbeat before Levi faced away once more. Eren took it upon himself to stand next to his captain. It sure was a nice view.

"Why did you do it?"

Eren looked down at the small captain. If Levi were any normal person, Eren would think that his expression showed confusion.

"Do what?" Eren asked, blinking a few times.

Levi lightly bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating whether he should say or not. "Why did you…you know…save me?"

He sounded nervous. _Really _nervous. The thought of the captain actually being adorably awkward made Eren blush slightly. He turned away so Levi wouldn't be able to tell.

"Because you're my captain and my friend and I wanted to help. Besides, you may be Humanity's Strongest Soldier, but you're still human. I can't just leave you to die. Nobody could. It's a natural response to want to save someone, right?"

Levi said nothing, he just continued to stare out at nothing in particular. Eventually, he sighed and made his way back to the door. He was moving better today, like he was recovering quickly. But he still seemed to be in pain. Every step caused a different expression – even if they were faint and barely noticeable.

Eren decided to follow him.

They made it halfway to his room when he stopped. He reached out for something to grab and instead grabbed Eren's forearm. It was the closest thing available.

"Captain?" Worry stuck out in Eren's voice like a brown cow in a herd of black and white. He hated that it was that obvious.

"I'm fine…" Levi steadied himself and released Eren's arm. "…keep moving."

But when Levi stumbled, Eren stopped him. "Maybe we should take a break?" he asked, shrugging with a smile as he said it. Levi didn't look happy, but he didn't reject the idea either.

Luckily, the hospital had benches up against the walls left and right – probably exactly for this purpose.

The two sat in silence for a while – neither one speaking. Surprisingly, it wasn't too strange. It only got strange when Levi began to fidget, like he wanted to walk, to run, to get away, but he couldn't. He was like a bird with no wings.

"Levi- Uh, Captain, are you alright?" Eren scratched the back of his head as he watched the little captain wiggle his toes and rub his feet together, a glare of concentration and irritation on his face.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "We're walking again. Let's go."

And Eren followed right behind him. However, the closer they got to their destination, the more and more tired Levi looked. It got to the point where Eren stood almost directly behind him, able to catch him or grab him if he _were_ to pass out. He seemed like he was going to faint, but he never did.

The two walked into his room and Eren shut the door behind them. Levi sat down on the edge of the bed but didn't swing his feet over the side. He just stared at the ground, his fingers laced together loosely and his arms on his thighs.

"I hate this." he mumbled, squeezing his hands together. "I hate feeling so weak. _Being_ so weak."

Eren didn't have any words. Of course he felt weak, he had been sitting in the hospital bed for three days straight, and only now was he allowed to even walk a little. But despite being allowed to do some things, it was still hard to do them. He could barely make it down the _hall_ without becoming unstable on his own two feet.

He pulled himself up onto the bed and curled up. His arms were hugged against his chest and his legs were tangled in with the blankets. He dropped his head against the pillow multiple times, muttering profanities as he went.

Eventually he stopped, but he only stopped because no more than a minute later did he fall asleep. His hair sprawled out and strewn randomly across the pillow. His fingers curled slightly while the other hand lay on top of his wrist. Long, deep inhales and exhales of Levi in deep sleep were all that could be heard in the now silent room.

Eren sat in an armchair close by. The nurses moved it into the room when they realized that the captain would have a daily visitor. And so he sat, cross-legged and elbows on either arm rest. He leaned back and watched.

He didn't meant to stare, but he couldn't help himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fluff next time! Like, legit fluff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update until now. I found out a close family friend died on Wednesday, and I was just really sad and the funeral was Saturday, so I didn't have time to upload a new chapter. And **_**THEN**_** school hit me like a bus. The last few weeks have been complete shit.**

**But nonetheless, here it is!**

Chapter Six: Unrealistic Earthquake

* * *

><p>To say that Levi was a little bit irritated was a bit of an understatement.<p>

He sat quietly at the small, rounded table by the window, watching Eren tear at his steak and practically swallow his cooked, sunny-side-up eggs whole. It was unappetizing to say the least.

Levi looked down at his own plate – one egg and a slice of buttered bread – and he felt disgusted suddenly. He placed his fork down on it's place atop the napkin and he leaned back in his chair. His eyes gazed with furious anger at Jaeger, who was wolfing down his breakfast on the opposite side of the table.

"Will you cut that out?" Levi snapped, and Eren froze, half a piece of sloppily cut steak dangling from his mouth. The captain crossed his arms. "It's revolting. Chew your goddamned food first, would you?"

Eren began to continue to chew – slowly – and he placed his fork and knife down on the table. He used his sleeve to wipe his mouth. Levi's eye twitched.

"What's the matter captain? You're not hungry?" Eren asked.

Levi grinned, but not a happy grin, it was a shut-your-mouth-Jaeger kind of grin. "I can't eat when your mutilating that shitty slab of cow. I can't sleep when my sheets haven't been changed in two days. I can't _think_ when this whole damn room is like a pit for sickening things I don't even want to _begin _to comprehend."

He took a deep breath and turned his head away from Eren. "Not only that, but I haven't bathed in four days. The whole scenario is nauseating."

Eren blinked with surprise and he rose from his chair. He laughed and scratched at the back of his head. "Sorry cap, I didn't realize that you were so uncomfortable here." He looked down at Levi, his eyes basically sparkling. "But I can clean this place up for you while you eat! That's fine, right?"

Levi was shocked. And for once, his face showed the emotion he felt. However, it only lasted a minute before he once again lifted his fork. "That'll be fine, Jaeger." Levi crossed his legs, winced barely, and slowly began to eat.

As soon as he did, Eren was up and moving – tearing the sheets from the bed, clearing his own dishes from the table, sweeping, dusting, cleaning as much as he possibly could. Meanwhile, Levi slowly ate, enjoying his food and taking his time.

When he finished, Eren had also wrapped up the last of the cleaning. He quickly removed Levi's plate for him.

"Uh, captain…" Eren shrugged. "…clean enough?"

Levi nodded. "Yes, that's fine for now." His face then went a little red. "But I still feel dirty. I'm going to take a shower."

Eren froze. He swallowed harshly. "Uh, sir…" Levi spun around, the same pissed off look in his eyes. Eren continued. "Hanji said I shouldn't leave your side, so should I-"

Levi gaped at him slightly, his eyes wide. He was completely dumfounded. "For gods sake, Eren!" But Eren quickly shushed him.

"What if you fall or something bad happens! It's only been five days and you've barely recovered! Besides, Hanji will be really mad if she finds out you did something you're not supposed to! You're not even supposed to be _walking_!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "You can stand outside the room. That's as far as you'll go."

He bit his lip after saying such a thing. Eren nodded.

The captain then walked as fast as he could into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He quickly turned the knob on the pump and water flooded into the small bath. He then turned it off and dipped his fingers in it. Luke-warm temperature – it would probably stay that way for another ten minutes, then it would get cold again.

Levi struggled to undo the buttons on his shirt. His fingers shook and an outburst of anger caused him to hit the wall behind him. He yelped and froze where he stood.

He heard Eren knock at the door. "Captain? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Keep your ears to yourself, Jaeger!" Levi shouted as he still battled with the first button – let alone the other six. The first came loose and he pulled it apart, quickly moving onto the next.

"Captain," Eren's voice called through the door. Levi gritted his teeth at the annoying interruption. "I'm coming in, sir."

Before Levi couldn't say anything, the door swung open. Levi could feel his face burning, but he turned his back to Eren before anything could be seen.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Eren…" Levi glared at him over his shoulder. He completely forgot about the buttons. "…get the hell out!"

Eren slowly shook his head, and quickly regretted it. Levi spun sharply on the ball of his foot and nearly hit Eren in the face. However, the younger dodged just in time and Levi's fist went flying past him. He couldn't pull back to swing at Eren again, since Eren grabbed his wrist and stopped him in his tracks.

"Captain, you're shaking." Eren stated bluntly. Levi tried to twist out of his grasp, but he felt the sudden, sharp pain of his broken ribs and shattered bones and he went still.

"Are you alright?" Levi didn't answer him. He instead kicked Eren in the shin, hard, to get him to let go of his wrist. Also, because he _refused_ to look _that_ pathetic in front of him.

Eren dropped to his hands and knees, holding his shin and rocking back and forth, repeating "ow, ow, ow" over and over again. Levi pointed to the door, and he focused himself on steadying his arm. He felt drained almost instantly after the thirty-second skirmish.

"Get out." he said plainly, his voice low and serious. "Leave this room. Then leave the bedroom. And then leave the hallway. And then get the fuck out of this building or it'll break every goddamned bone in your body."

Slowly, Eren rose to his feet. He cracked the door open and was about to leave. "But, are you _okay_, Levi?"

Levi wanted to tear his throat out. "Who said you could address me like that?"

As much as he wanted to, Eren didn't back down. "Is that a no?"

Levi made way to hit him again, but his ribs hurt _so much_, so he instead leaned against the wall with exhaustion. The water was cold. He was embarrassed. And he was tired. And Jaeger wouldn't _fucking_ leave. And he was _still_ dirty. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Just leave." His voice was quiet and soft. Without warning, Eren left the room. Levi felt hurt – he didn't really believe that he would leave – but as soon as Eren walked back into the room, the feeling of hurt left. It was replaced with thankfulness, but anger as well.

Eren brought a box of matches and two candles. Levi raised his eyebrow, and Eren laughed softly. "It's not what you think, sir." He placed the two candles on the side of the tub. "It's nearly dark, and not only that, but if you have these, then it'll get warm in the small room eventually, right?"

Levi smiled. He felt weak, though, and made way to slide down to the ground. Eren grabbed his shoulders before he could. He pulled Levi back up and told him to stand still as he swiftly unbuttoned his shirt to avoid the awkwardness.

"I'll be outside the door if you need me." Eren said. He was just about to walk out when he heard a small, quiet "thankyou". Eren smiled.

"Anytime, sir."

With it said, he exited the room and sat down on the floor right by the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I guess a relationship is blossoming in this fic. Haha.**

**Like I said before, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. But any reviews would be lovely! Thanks all for reading and sticking around (even though I'm bad about updates)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next!**

Chapter Seven: Sacrifice Something Other than Your Life

* * *

><p>It took Levi a while to get washed and cleaned enough for him to bare, but then it was a whole other embarrassing moment when he couldn't get another shirt on. Eren, of course, helped and said nothing.<p>

He liked to help the captain. It was stressful and harsh when he could, and _would_ do everything on his own and never rely on anyone. It made Eren feel special and useful when Levi was in the state he was in – not that it was a good thing he was hurt – but it _was_ good thing to see him rely on other people for once. Sometimes, everyone needed someone that they could be vulnerable with.

And Levi must have spoke the truth about everything needing to be clean, because as soon as he rested his head on the pillow, he had fallen asleep. Or maybe he was exhausted?

Eren relaxed in the chair and cracked his knuckles. It felt weird without any gear or straps or uniforms on. It felt foreign. And a little bit like he was naked. All he had worn was a regular shirt and pants, no painful leather belts holding thick, bulky gear to his sides. It was strange. But nonetheless, it was peaceful as well.

He began to drift off when he heard whispers outside the door. At first, he was planning to ignore them, but he decided to eavesdrop anyway.

"…are you sure about that?"

"…no way, they're sending out troops?"

"…well they're all going to die."

"…what, why's that?"

"…Humanity's Strongest Soldier isn't so strong after all. He's been hiding up in this hospital for days. Pathetic."

"…I knew we couldn't trust a bastardous little runt like him."

Eren rose from the chair and swung the door open. There were three boys, all around his age – maybe a little younger, standing outside the room. He quickly shut the door behind him and faced the boys.

"What are you doing?" he asked sharply. The three boys wore blank expressions. They looked genuinely confused. Eren tried again. "Why are you talking about the captain like that?"

One of the boys laughed. He shook his head and his curly black hair hit the sides of his face. "Cuz he's weak. Anyone who's still sleeping on his ass like a log for five days doesn't deserve such a title."

Another one spoke up. His bright blue eyes were brighter than the sky outside the window. "Yeah, I bet we could take up his position easy! He's not all that cool when you think about it. He's only killed like…twenty of them on his own!"

The third boy smiled. "Yeah, I heard that Mikasa chick is a lot tougher than he is."

Eren liked the fact that they were talking highly of Mikasa, but his opinion changed quickly.

"I bet she's screwing the commander to get private lessons. The perks of having a whore in the garrison." the blue-eyed boy said, jerking his head towards Eren, waiting for him to respond.

Eren balled up his fists and glared down at the floor. His hair hid his eyes; which were burning with pure hatred. "What'd you say?" he hissed. The three boys looked over at him.

The black haired one chirped up. "We said she was a whore! I heard it's true! Nobody's that good without getting some kind of special treatment! Oh well, she can fuck a chicken for all I care, as long as she jumps in front of that titan and saves my royal ass."

The three boys laughed, loudly, and Eren grabbed the black haired boy by the collar of his shirt, dragging him close. "I _dare_ you to repeat that, _scumbag_!"

The two other boys put up their fists in a offensive stance. They _obviously_ didn't know Eren was _intensely trained _in hand-to-hand combat.

Eren threw the black haired boy back and he stumbled before regaining his footing. He rushed forward and nearly hit the blue eyed one when someone jerked him backward. He stumbled and fell on his butt. He was about to scream and curse at the person when he realized that he was staring up at Levi.

"What are you four doing? I can't sleep when you're all bitching out here." Levi folded his arms across his chest and he rolled his eyes. "Keep your voices down. You're in a hospital, not a barnyard."

The third boy pointed his fat finger at Levi. "Y-You're that lazy bastard that won't get off his ass! You're letting people die because you got a little banged up!"

Eren gawked at them. They had the audacity to say that to _Levi_?! He kind of felt bad for them, they were obviously stupid and didn't know what they were walking in to. Levi suddenly leapt into the air, drop-kicking the third boy straight on his head. He was slammed to the ground. He was out before he knew what happened.

He didn't give the other two time to explain and he spun around, kicking the blue-eyed boy in his cheek with the back of his foot, and he was about to give the black haired boy the same treatment, but he stopped right in front of his face. Levi lowered his leg and stood up straight.

"Get out of this damned hospital and take back everything you've said. Respect the soldiers that protect your lives. Thank them. Tell them you're grateful because if we weren't around then you'd be titan fodder!" His last sentence came out like fire. The black haired boy nodded vigorously and grabbed his two unconscious friends by their right arms. He was halfway down the hall and turning the corner within seconds.

As soon as they were gone and the hallway was empty, Levi teetered forward, grabbing the light grey fabric of his shirt, squeezing the material over his chest tightly. He then pitched forward and dropped to his knees, gasping and coughing. Eren went to his side and held him upright as he caught his breath.

"Why'd you do that?" I could have handled it!" Eren barked. Levi flinched at his loud tone.

"You…you would've beaten them bloody…after what th-they said." Eren raised his eyebrows. Levi _was_ right. He would've beaten the shit out of them for what they said.

Eren was snapped out of his thoughts when Levi took in a shuddering breath which hitched in his throat. He whined quietly, trying to keep his tough demeanor up. Eren wanted to tell him "you don't have to" and "you can let your guard down around me" but instead he helped him to his feet and guided him back to his bed. It didn't take long for Levi to fall asleep once more.

Eren slid his hands into his pockets and wiggled his fingers anxiously. He leaned down and gently kissed Levi on the forehead. "Why can't you just trust me for once, Levi?" he asked, knowing very well Levi didn't hear him. "Trust me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one is kind of random…ish…but it's leading up to a thing next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Next! Sorry it took a while, it's the end of the quarter and I'm doing ALL my work. Soooo…**

Chapter Eight: It's Time to Trust Me, Captain

* * *

><p>Eren jolted awake from the sounds of screaming and panic. He leapt to his feet from previously sleeping in the chair and stood next to Levi, who was peering out the window of his room. He had perfect view of the titans that were currently storming through the city.<p>

There were only three or four – probably a fluke accident someone would be thrown out of the battalion for – but they were causing enough panic.

The hospital stood close to the wall, and Levi and Eren watched as a titan passed by their window, a freakishly wide smile across it's face. The monster stumbled as it found it's prey. The young girl in front of it screamed in horror.

Without warning, Levi smashed the glass of the window and leapt outside, his hand gripping tightly to the exterior wooden sill. "Get back here!" he shouted. The titan spun around, matted, greasy black hair smacking it's face. However, it ignored him, turning back to the girl. For once in his life, Levi looked seriously pained. He looked terrified for her. "Come back!" he screamed, leaning forward. But his hand shook as his grip on the windowsill weakened. "COME BACK!"

Eren couldn't watch any longer. He grabbed the back of Levi's collar and he yanked him through the window, landing the captain flat on his back. He lay sprawled out on the floor, struggling to sit upright, while Eren leapt through the window, landing hard on his feet.

He angrily bit down on his hand. He felt himself grow in size and his senses of battle take over as he tackled the smaller, black haired titan to the ground, just barely missing the girl as she cried out and whimpered. Eren smashed the titan's head in and steam blew around them.

Eren looked up at Levi, who was staring at them in shock from the window. Mikasa came around the corner running at full speed. "Eren! What happened!" she asked, her voice high and worried.

She managed to get to the nape of his neck and she carefully cut him out. He looked a little out of it but otherwise fine.

"That girl was being attacked…" he looked up at the window once again, but Levi was gone. He sighed and continued. "…I had to do something."

He once again looked up at the window and pointed to it as he looked at Mikasa. "Can you give me a lift?" Mikasa blinked but she nodded. Using her gear, she shot the two of them up to Levi's open window. They both stared in confusion when there was no sight of the captain. He was gone.

Eren ran out of the room, leaving Mikasa standing alone. She decided it was best to check on the girl, so she dropped out of the window.

Eren dashed down the hall, turning the corners, asking everyone where Levi was, and nobody knew. He made it into the stairwell and stopped, gasping from running around so frantically.

"Damnit…" he muttered, slamming his fist against the wall.

Everything went quiet then.

Everything except soft crying.

Quietly, Eren made his way up the stairs to the next floor and he froze when he saw Levi kneeling next to a young girl. She was crying so much, whimpering and sobbing, her hands over her eyes. Levi glanced up at Eren, who was standing in awe.

Levi stood then and held out his hand for the girl to take. She was no more than ten-years-old.

"Go back to your room now," Levi spoke, his voice soft and gentle. "you're safe now."

The girl walked down the steps and continued until she exited on the first floor. Levi then began to go down the stairs, taking his time.

"She started to run down the hallway in panic," he explained. "I had to make sure she didn't get attacked, so I followed her and we ended up here." He was now standing next to Eren, and he looked like he was going to pass out. "It was…a _long_ run." He looked up at Eren and moved to go down the next flight of stairs to the second floor.

Eren reached for his shoulder to help, but he pulled himself from Eren's reach.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need your help."

His words stung, but Eren obliged, letting his hand back down at his side. Levi carefully walked down the steps and Eren followed right behind him. Once at the foot of the stairs, however, Levi stopped and he suddenly dropped. He landed clumsily on his hands and knees, but he only groaned out of anger.

"Bullshit." he spat, grabbing the side of the wall to try and get up. It was useless, but he continued to try. Eren wouldn't… no he couldn't take it anymore, and he grabbed Levi's arms and pulled him to his feet.

Levi growled. "What the hell are you doing? Didn't I just say I didn't need-"

He never got to finish, because before he could say another word, Eren abruptly kissed him, passionately. It shut him up, and at first, he was rigid with shock and surprise, but Eren felt him relax, felt Levi practically melt in his arms. When Eren pulled back, Levi's face was red and he looked anywhere but Eren's eyes.

"Let me help you…" Eren whispered. It took a moment, but Levi nodded, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. He was still blushing madly.

Eren wrapped Levi's arm across his shoulders, deciding not to carry him – even if it was faster – to give the captain some dignity as he walked into a public area. The two walked out into the hallway, which was basically empty, but that didn't stop Levi from trying to keep a straight face. _Trying_. And failing…_miserably_.

But Eren just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so that was that. :3**

**Way to bring up my mood after my (literally evil and horrible) grandfather just ruined my mood!**

**It'll get better later!**

**Btw, this is TOTALLY how I would picture Levi when dealing with love and shit like that. I can see him being this bamf on the outside and inside, but when it comes to loving someone, he's just this adorkable nut that is so bad at NOT being cute.**

**That's canon Levi to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've been writing. A LOT. Sorry for not writing/updating the thing you wanted me to write…until now, that is…**

**This is merely a break off chapter. Like part one and part two. I'm not going to say that anywhere, but it's sort of a parting of the hospital and being back in the field. From now on, it will be normal everyday scouting legion!**

Chapter Nine: Theories

* * *

><p>Levi squirmed impatiently as he sat in the armchair on the opposite side of the head nurse's desk. It had already been a month since Levi had first entered the hospital, and if he cleared the check-up, he would be able to leave.<p>

When the doctor entered the room, Levi rose to his feet. The doctor shook his hand and they sat down in their respectful seats. The doctor flipped through paperwork while Levi sat quietly. Once the doctor was finished, the glanced down at Levi. The captain was looking away.

The doctor cleared his throat and ran a hand through his scruffy salt-and-pepper hair. "Well, captain, it seems you've fully recovered." he began, flipping another page and reading it sternly, his brows furrowed as he rubbed his chin. "Is it true that Eren Jaeger is on your squadron?" he asked.

Levi nodded.

"And is it true that Jaeger is the one who foolishly injured you in the first place?" the doctor asked, raising his eyes from the paper to see Levi's expression.

Levi gawked at what the man just said. He rose from his seat abruptly. "What nonsense report are _you_ reading? Jaeger _protected_ me! If he hadn't, I would be dead!" Levi realized his voice had raised and he sat back down, embarrassed by his foolishness to act like that. He was Humanity's Strongest Soldier, known for his cold harshness and expressionless actions.

The doctor cleared his throat and placed the stack of papers back on his desk. "Perhaps you feel the need to protect Eren Jaeger?" he suggested. Levi didn't answer. The doctor laughed and rose from his chair, walking to the door. "I know what happens in my hospital, captain Levi. Not that I care…"

Levi felt his face going red, so he quickly looked down to the floor. He mentally cursed Eren for being around him for a _whole month_ while he was in remission. Levi leaned back in the chair and remembered everything from the time of the titan attack and on.

Having breakfast, lunch and dinner with him every night. Talking over mission reports and old papers. Playing card games. Fighting. Sleeping in the same bed (with their clothes on). It all seemed like a blur now. Like a dream.

It was now just a memory, since once Levi walked out of the hospital, he would be Humanity's Strongest Soldier once more. He would be the fearless, loveless captain Levi Ackerman who didn't give a _damn_ about anyone and anything, as long as the titans are killed and humankind was saved.

He couldn't love Eren anymore.

The sudden feeling of a knife stabbing his heart made Levi gasp. He felt tears sting his eyes but he ignored them. No matter how much he loved Eren, he couldn't be with him…not in public.

Levi stood up and walked back to his room. He quickly changed into his uniform which Eren had dropped off a few nights before at the announcement of his release from the hospital. He made sure he looked exactly like he was supposed to. No more relaxed pajama pants and randomized button up shirts with some buttons missing. No more sleeping in and cuddling close to the sheets. No more eating full course meals and pretending like life is blissful.

This was his wakeup call.

The captain walked out of the front doors to the hospital and ignored the few gasps and whispers of "he's back" and "humanity has a chance again". Before, he never paid attention to what the people had said; positive or negative comments. But now, now that he'd been around Eren, and learned that there was so much more good in life, he wanted to smile, to thank them. But he couldn't.

"Captain!" Eren's voice echoed from behind him. He continued to walk as running footsteps drew closer. "You've finally been released! It's about time! Hanji's been driving us up the wall while you were gone! It's been crazy!"

Levi turned on his heel to face Eren. He made sure his eyes were low and hateful and his face was blank. "Don't speak to your superior officer like that, Jaeger. I'm not one of your childhood friends."

Eren was hurt by his words. As Levi walked off without him, Eren was left standing in the middle of the street like an idiot. His hand was still extended, but his fingers twitched slightly and he lowered his arm back to his side. He sighed. "What did I do to deserve _that_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Update soon hopefully?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm a horrible person. I hope you guys just understand I SUCK at updating. Never expect me to update on time. I SUCK BUTT at updates…**

Chapter Ten: Doubt of Mind

* * *

><p>Training had been tiring and rough.<p>

Eren slumped back in his chair, his arms and legs like jelly and his head filled with cotton. Mikasa and Armin were talking in the two empty seats across from him at the table. Everyone else was sleeping – except Levi, of course.

Levi…what did he do to deserve what he had said.

Eren's mind bounced all over the place, searching for an answer to what had happened. Was the captain embarrassed? Or was it really only in the heat of the moment.

Two weeks already passed since Levi was discharged. Even though he was told to not overexert himself, he still was the same captain, overworking everyone and making everything seem like an abstract life lesson.

Armin leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table and his head in his hands. "Hey, why did you stay with the captain for a month? What was it like?"

Now that Eren was forced to remember – he couldn't recall what it was _actually like_, sharing a room with the same clean freak midget for a whole month. He shrugged.

"It wasn't bad. Just was. Someone needed to look after him, and since he has me on such a tight regimen, I thought it was only natural that I be there…you know, so he could see what I was doing all hours of the day." _But he was probably asleep for half of the time total anyway…_ Eren sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling.

"Jaeger,"

Eren jumped at the sound of Levi's voice right behind him. He bolted out of his chair and faced him. He looked angrier than usual, a dark scowl and squinted eyes staring at him.

"what do you think you're doing?" he snapped. Eren was at a loss – he didn't know what Levi was talking about.

For a few seconds, the two stood perfectly still, Levi, glaring, while Eren swayed slightly from left to right, impatient and feeling awkward.

"Come with me." Levi hissed. When he rushed out of the room, Eren stole a glance behind him at Mikasa and Armin before following after the captain.

Levi stopped abruptly and Eren did too. It felt strange, being the only two standing in the seemingly endless, empty hallways. A torch to his left burned; flickering and dancing like it was alive.

"C-Captain? What is it?" Eren asked, voice shaking with worry and anticipation.

Levi looked over at the wall, refusing to make eye contact. Eren's heart leapt at the thought of the captain still having feelings. _Still caring._

"I apologize for what happened when I was discharged…" he started. His cold, expressionless stare met Eren's soft gaze. "…but I don't regret it."

Eren's heart plummeted to the ground. He found it difficult to listen to what the captain was saying.

"You care about me, fine. Call it admiration. But you are _not_ in love with me." Levi sighed, letting his guard down a little and shifting his weight to his right leg. "You're young, not even eighteen. You don't understand love. Not to mention, even if you did, and even if I felt the same, it wouldn't end well for the both of us."

Eren's lips felt dry and his body fell like lead, but he continued to listen. Every word was painful to process.

"I would probably get my ranks taken, seeing how I would probably be labeled responsible. And you would live in shame for the rest of your life. You wouldn't have a moment's peace…not that you do anyway…"

Levi noticed Eren's confused expression and he leaned forward.

"_I'm twice your age, Jaeger._ Don't you think that's a _bit strange_?" Eren looked down at his feet, his eyelids suddenly growing heavy. He never really thought about it that way. While Levi was thinking practically and logically, Eren was going through this with his heart and feelings and emotions, not basing his love for the captain based on other people.

He swallowed harshly and took a chance, leaning forward and quickly kissing Levi. The captain didn't seemed shocked, but he did seem angry. He shoved Eren away as fast as he possibly could. Eren stumbled before gaining his footing, but the captain already had his back to him, already walking away.

Already planning to exit Eren's life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I apologize for the late update. Also, this chapter was short because it'll be leading up to some longer chapters. Thank you all for staying with me and putting up with my bullshit updating time! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: From this point forward I will break away from the series. An AU if you will.**

Chapter Eleven: Not You, Too

* * *

><p>Over the next two weeks, one disaster after another had hit. A new mission to draw out a new enemy went south, killing hundreds of soldiers – including Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunther. They had failed their mission and were sent back to the safety of the walls with their tails between their legs. And to add it on, Eren was arrested once more, and when the female titan attacked again, they had once again, failed, as she was trapped inside a crystal.<p>

Eren sat quietly outside the courtroom. He had just been informed that he would be free for saving the city once more. But at what cost?

The scouting legion was at a loss. More than fifty percent of their soldiers had died, and the other regiments had casualties as well.

Team Levi had returned to a temporary barracks for the night, a small building with stone walls and dim lightning.

Eren sat restlessly as he tried to sleep in the itchy top bunk. He couldn't get comfortable with such mania happening around him. He turned to his side, then his back, and back to his side. He didn't know how much time had passed, but most likely, it had been hours.

It had felt weird without the others here. Mikasa, Armin and Jean were in the same barracks, sure, but Petra and Oluo and Eld and Gunther, they had a certain atmosphere that made him feel like he was safe.

Now Eren felt exposed.

Nighttime was fading away, yet he didn't feel tired at all. With ever second that passed, he felt more awake, more aware. But the silence was irritating.

That is, until something broke it…

…or someone.

Eren kept perfectly still as he heard soft cries, a slight hitch of breath. It was the person the bunk below his own.

_Levi._

Eren refused to make a sound, he only listened. The bed barely moved as Levi shifted and stood up, walking out into the hallway almost silently, a slight limp plaguing his injured leg. Once he was out of the room, Eren followed after him, keeping quiet and low. He slid into the hallway and saw his captain only a few feet away, sitting on the floor.

"Captain?" Eren bit on his tongue as soon as the words slipped out. He meant to think that, not say that. Regret filled his mind.

"Go back to bed, Jaeger." Levi snapped, his voice low. Eren ignored him and wandered forward down the dark hall.

"Captain? Are you alright?" Eren pursued, cautiously tip toeing closer.

As soon as he was in range of Levi, the small captain lashed out at him, nearly hitting him in the face. His fist brushed against Eren's face and past him, cutting a few thin strands of hair. Eren was frozen in shock, but he snapped out of it when Levi turned on his heel and kicked out with his bad leg, connecting with Eren's chest. Both boys fell backward.

"W-what the-…captain?" Eren questioned, slowly sitting up. Levi was already on his feet – foot. He stood on his right foot only, his left perched up and raised to stand only on his toes.

Anger and pain crossed his face. Eren braced himself for another attack as he raised both his fists to block with, but Levi didn't advance. Instead, he collapsed to his knees, losing his balance. Pain tore through his sprained ankle and he wrapped his fingers around it, trying to stop the hurt.

Eren crawled over to Levi, slowly, carefully, making sure not to startle him. As soon as he was close, Levi grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted, his voice echoing down the hall. He jerked Eren, shaking him where he sat. "I can't…" Levi's sentence trailed off. His head hung and he now clung to Eren desperately, his hands shaking. "…I can't protect you…I can't protect anyone…" he whispered.

Eren took in a deep breath, swallowing harshly as he wrapped his arms around the captain.

"I can protect myself…you don't need to worry about me." Eren said softly. But Levi didn't seem convinced.

"Everyone around me dies…everyone…" he looked up at Eren, tears in his eyes. It was a strange sight to see him so vulnerable. It was almost terrifying, in a way. But it made Eren feel better, knowing the cold, harsh captain trusted him to show emotions.

Eren smiled sheepishly and laughed breathlessly, wiping dried tears from Levi's face. The captain only bit his lip and looked away.

"I think I'll take my chances, sir." Eren rose to his feet and held out a hand for Levi; who took it and was pulled up. He stumbled and Eren pulled his arm across his shoulders.

The two walked back to the rooms, and for once, Eren felt as if Levi trusted him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SUPER OOC, I love it! 3**

**Sorry for being so late, I've been sick for the past five days…I hate it…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I think I'm counting down to the last chapters now!**

Chapter Twelve: Not a Chance

* * *

><p>"You're joking, right?"<p>

"No, sir."

Levi tapped his finger on the tabletop, his teacup held awkwardly in his hand. Eren sat opposite of him, body tense with anxiety. Mikasa, Armin, Jean and a few others were seated in between the two on either side of the table.

Both captain and subordinate were glaring at each other, but Eren's stare was a stare to keep from avoiding eye contact and looking weak.

The captain slammed his cup down on the table, its contents spilling over the edge, soaking the wood below. "Bullshit." he muttered under his breath. "Tell me everything they said."

Eren swallowed harshly. All eyes were on him. He let out a deep sigh and began explaining. "Sir, the higher ups want me transferred because they find better use for me when protecting the more important people of the city, rather finding enemies outside the walls. That's how they put it, sir."

Levi didn't look away. "That's bullshit." he spat again, standing from his chair. "You're not going anywhere, not when I have more planned to do." He jabbed a finger in Eren's direction. "You. Come with me."

Eren obeyed, following the captain out of the room, leaving the others to themselves. Once they were out in the hallway, Levi leaned in close. "Tell me the _real_ reason. Why are they getting rid of you?"

Eren closed his eyes and hung his head. "They know. They know that I…well…like you."

Levi's lip curled slightly as he turned his head away. "Bastards. They don't give a damn about humanity, they just want their soldiers to stay in check and not fall out of line. I'm probably going to get a pretty good lecture about this later."

"They're picking me up today, sir." Eren announced, catching Levi off guard.

"What?"

"They're coming to get me in about an hour." Eren repeated. Levi looked down at the floor.

"They can't just-" Levi began, hands closing into fists. "They can't just take you away like that."

Eren was half-tempted to hug Levi right there, but he thought it better not to. "I'll be alright. As long as you keep your ranks and I stay alive, I don't really mind."

"But you should mind!" Levi shouted, his composure cracking – not that it was the first time Eren had seen that – but he quickly regained his stature and cleared his throat, worried the others had heard. "You should mind being taken away." Levi started up again, whispering. "You're being taken against your will. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

As gently as he could, Eren planted a kiss on Levi's forehead. The captain looked startled, but he didn't move or say anything.

"As long as you're alright, I don't mind."

Levi wiped where he was pecked. "Tch. You should mind, shitty brat."

The sudden sounds of boots and heavy footsteps flooded the halls. Levi took a few steps back and straightened himself while Eren flashed him a look of _stay calm, everything will be fine_. Levi broke eye contact with him.

A tall man with slick black hair and equally charcoaled eyes looked down on both men of the scouting legion. He, however, was of the military police.

"Eren Jaeger?" The man had a booming voice. He didn't wait for an answer. "I am to take you back to Wall Sina where we will discus further options for you and your…_abilities_." The last word was spoke with hateful poison. Guards circled around Eren and Levi.

Eren nodded. "Okay." he said, plainly. Levi bit back a whole garrison of colorful swear words and insults as he watched the guards and Eren exit the scouting legion's base camp.

For a simple moment, everything went quiet. Levi remained standing in the hallway, alone, and he felt the sudden urge to chase after them. Before he realized it, he was running down the hallway, his legs moving faster than he would have liked to admit. He pushed through the double doors of the castle just in time to see Eren being kicked in the stomach and being thrown into the carriage behind him.

Levi lost his senses as he rushed forward, locking his fingers together as he prepared to fight. Two guards came up on his left and he easily kicked one in the skull while he punched the other in his throat. Another mindless puppet grabbed him from behind from under the arms, but he simply broke his leg at the kneecap, a sickening crack ripping through the air as the guard dropped and released him.

He made for the carriage, but before he could, the black haired man stepped in front of him. "I suggest you stop where you stand, soldier. This is treason."

It was obvious this man was around the same rank as Erwin. But he wasn't Levi's commanding officer.

The captain lashed out, hitting him in the eye, knocking him backward. He ricocheted off the carriage and dropped at Levi's feet. Eren was balled up on the floor of the car and Levi grabbed his wrist, pulling him out.

Before he could, a sharp pain stung the back of his neck. He turned, barely, to see his attacker – a young guard, probably in Eren's age group – had hit him upside the head with the butt of a rifle.

It wasn't hard enough to knock Levi out, but it certainly was painful and made him feel weak and dizzy.

However, it was enough to catch him off guard as three MPs came at him, two grabbing his arms, and the third hitting him until he slipped unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OooH! What will happen next! Oh! The suspense!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Next!**

Chapter Thirteen: Prized Winners

* * *

><p>Eren jolted awake, instantly struggling and fighting. The last thing that crossed his mind was his attackers – the MPs kicking him and trying to force him into the carriage. The last thing he saw was…<p>

Eren strained against the iron restraints which locked his wrists behind his back, keeping him on the floor. He struggled to see through the darkness, trying to find him.

The last thing he saw was _Levi_.

In the pitch black of what he supposed was a dungeon, he could make out a tiny figure in the corner opposite of his own. It _was_ the captain.

"Psst. Captain, you awake?"

Don't talk too loud, you'll give us away."

Eren smiled. "Understood, sir." He paused and tried to see more, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. "What's the game plan?"

He heard Levi jerking against his own manacles before he stopped and sighed. "I haven't thought one up yet."

It was a stupid time to ask a question, but Eren thought no better than now. "Are you hurt?" he asked. He expected a reply of _'Jaeger, have they knocked more idiocy into you' _or_ 'we're trapped and you ask if I'm hurt'_.

Instead he got nothing but silence. He waited for the answer, but before he could ask again, a door opened, squeaking against hinges, and a pale, dim light flooded in. Eren caught a glimpse of Levi's face; his right eye bruised but not mutilated. An obvious cut down his bottom lip, right cheek painted with a dark purple and blue nightmare that would hurt for days to come. His hair was a mess, his clothes – only his off-white button up and white pants – were muddy and ripped in some places.

Eren was _mad_.

But by the looks of it, Levi was even more pissed off than he was, an intent to kill gleaming in his eyes.

Eren saw the full extent of their captivity; iron bars on one side of the room, stone walls on the other three. A staircase led down to where they were being held.

The black haired man stood outside the bars, looking between Eren and Levi. "I'd never suspected to have both humanity's last hope _and_ humanity's strongest soldier in _one room together_. What a surprise. Maid will be pleased with your work, rookie."

He looked back at the boy who had hit Levi upside the head. He was leaning against the wall, the rifle still clutched in his hands, held protectively to his chest. He was shaking, not calm at all, regret and grief in his eyes.

How long had he been standing there? Had he heard everything?

"Allow me to introduce myself," Eren just then realized that the man wasn't wearing an MP's uniform. "My name is Thomas Locke, and I am the co-leader of a wall cult. Personally, I don't trust my life in the hands of two pathetically weak boys who fuck in their freetime."

Levi lashed out, growling low, his arms yanked back unnaturally as he struggled to try and reach Thomas, who was snickering.

"My apologies, captain, but I always thought you to go for Erwin's kind. After all, you _are_ the slut of the scouting regiment."

"That's _BULLSHIT!_" Eren screamed.

Thomas stared daggers at him. "You're no better boy, sleeping with your captain!"

"I would _NEVER!_" Levi shouted. He relaxed and sunk back into the shadows. "I would never do that…not when he's still a child."

Eren felt hurt by his words, but it was still true. Levi _refused_ to touch him like that, he wouldn't allow Eren to do that to him, either. His words were; _"When you are older, and you still feel the same, then come and talk to me."_

Thomas smiled. "Oh, I get it. So now you're the hero, captain? See, I heard that you were a heartless son of a bitch. I heard you cut down people left and right, stomping on their corpses."

Levi didn't move at all.

"I also heard that you _led_ the female titan to Eren while in the forest."

Levi's fingertips twitched.

"I heard that you _allowed_ her to crush your "teammates". Let her mutilate poor miss Ral against a tree. Let her slice and dice your so called "allies". I bet you've sided with her, haven't you?"

Levi pulled forward with enough force to rip the chains out of their place in the stone ground. However, in the process, his right wrist snapped back and out of place. But that didn't stop him from grabbing Thomas Locke through the bars with both hands holding at the collar of his shirt.

Mercilessly, Levi pulled him backward then slammed him head on into the metal bars, over and over and over until the man crumpled to the floor. The boy with the rifle merely dropped it and ran up the stairs, slamming the door shut, filling the room with darkness once more.

Eren heard the sound of keys and the echo of metal against metal, and the clank of the iron restraints of Levi's falling to the stone ground below. Soon, he felt his captain's hands on his wrists, unlocking the chains that held him.

"Why did you…" Eren started, but he bit his tongue. He knew _why_, but it was _brutal_. He'd seen Levi soft and vulnerable for weeks, but now that he was in the real world once more, reality hit Eren like a titan's fist.

The two managed to break out of the cell. Eren had to step over Locke's unconscious – or possibly dead body to get out and walk up the stairs.

Once upstairs, they realized they were in another underground cellar, most likely inside Sina's barriers. Lanterns with bright flames lit up the never ending halls on either side of them.

"Let's go." Levi said, his voice void of emotion. Eren followed but grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, pulling him into a hug. Levi was stiff and locked together like chain mail. He refused to let up.

"Calm down." Eren whispered, squeezing tighter, hoping Levi would drop the grudge and drop his anger fueled state. Eventually, the smaller eased up.

"Sorry." Levi muttered, resting his head on Eren's shoulder. After a moment, they broke apart. Levi looked normal now, not crazed and driven to kill like he was before. "We should go."

Before they could start walking again, loud footsteps echoed and the two spun around to face the threat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Last chapter!**

Chapter Fourteen: You _Are_ Important to Me

* * *

><p>A row of rifles were aimed at them, ready to fire. The soldiers lined from one end of the hall to the other. Even if they ran, they were going to get hit.<p>

But that didn't stop them.

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and they both sprinted for the exit, which was only a couple of meters away. However, gunshots resonated through the tunnels and Levi waited to be hit – he waited to see his injury and waited to see if he could go further.

It didn't come, of course.

Because Eren blocked it.

Eren took three bullets to the stomach. He would heal, but it would be painful and slow, especially if the bullets were still imbedded.

Levi gasped and caught him as he fell backwards into his arms. Surprisingly – not really – Levi didn't have any trouble keeping him upright. He began to drag Eren, coming near the steps of the tunnels, to the exit where sunlight welcomed them. However, the firing squad was already almost done preparing for another shot.

"Guard…" Eren coughed, trying to keep up with Levi's fast paced movements to the exit. "…guard using me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Levi said, but it sounded desperate. His foot hit the bottom step and he began to pull them out of the tunnel.

"If you get hit…you die…" Eren looked up at him, Levi's eyes pleading and struggling to escape. "…if I get hit…I'll heal…"

"Don't talk nonsense." Levi pulled them up another step. And another. But it wasn't enough since another wall of bullets came rushing at them. Levi moved to pull Eren behind him, instinctively wanting to protect him, but before he could Eren knocked him to the ground and took another two bullets – one in his shoulder, the other in his leg.

"Eren!" Levi shouted, cradling him as he slid to the ground. They were mere _steps_ to freedom and safety. "Eren! Are you okay?"

Eren smiled. "You're sure cute when you are vulnerable."

Levi lip quivered for a split second. "Don't be stupid! We're in trouble!"

Eren wanted to say something else, but blood became his words instead, and he coughed up the coppery-tasting liquid. Levi was internally panicking, even if he didn't show it too much.

"Damnit, get up!" He hauled Eren to his feet, but now he was dragging dead weight up the stairs. However, the sun's bright rays blinded them as they came above ground. A few shocked citizens screamed or cried out in horror when they saw their condition, but Levi continued to move, pulling Eren as far away from the entrance to the underground tunnels as possible.

The firing squad, however, never surfaced. Levi sighed with relief as he stood with Eren half in his arms, and he dropped to his knees, resting Eren's head on his lap. MPs – actual MPs that Levi knew personally – and some scouting legion soldiers and higher ups came into view. Erwin was one of them.

Eren glanced up at Levi, who put on his mask of solitude and hate for everything, but Eren knew that it was all a show. He reached up and rested his hand against the side of Levi's face. The captain looked down.

"We made it." Eren giggled. "We're alive."

Levi nodded short and quickly. "Yeah." The façade was still hard and obvious on him. No more…

Eren sat up, ignoring his stinging wounds, and kissed Levi. Everyone around them – citizens, MPs, scouting legion soldiers, everyone – went still and quiet. At first, Levi was completely washed through with embarrassment. But then it hit him;

They were _alive_.

They _survived_.

Blushing madly, Levi returned the kiss, his fingers tangling through Eren's knotted hair, his eyes closed lightly. He made sure not to move his broken wrist. When he broke free, he noticed everyone staring at him in particular.

His eyes met Erwin's shocked ones, and he merely made a half-smile with glaring eyes and he leaned forward and kissed Eren once more.

Erwin shrugged and began to shout orders while Eren and Levi sat in the center of the street, hugging with relief.

They were _alive_. It _was_ that simple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shit ending, I know. I suck at endings. But whatever.**

**Thankyou SO MUCH for reading this! It was really fun! And fear not, my friends who actually like my writing, I will write more Ereri in the future because currently, it is my ULTIMATE ship.**

**Again, THANKS FOR READING!~***


End file.
